I'm Here, Always
by loveismagic95
Summary: This is my first fan fic. I own nothing but the story. rated M. enjoy. Review please. For all forwood fans out there. Tyler is not a hybrid in this story, however that could change.
1. Ch 1: The Beach House

It was a spring morning down in Mystic Falls Caroline was in her car about to go for a drive. Elena and Bonnie were both busy so that left Caroline alone for the weekend.

'_Elena is with Stefan her epic love and Bonnie is spending time with her mum' _Care thought. Care's mum was working the weekend shift as she usually did, it had been a while since Care had spent any time with her. Maybe it was the fact that Care was a vampire and her mum just didnt know how to act around her. Then the was a tap on the window, which interupted her thoughts and scared her a little.

_**"Geez! Matt! You scared me half to death"**_ She exclaimed while winding down the window.

_**"Sorry Care, I didnt mean to scare you"**_ Matt replied sliding his hands into his pockets. He had known Caroline for years, she was the pretty cheerleader and he was the quarter back on the football team.

_**"It's fine Matt, did you want something?" **_Care asked while she was putting her seatbelt on. Since it was one of those weekends where everyone is busy, she had decided to go to the beach house her father owns but rarely uses.

_**"What are you doing this weekend? I hear Duke is back in town and is throwing a party. Would you like to go? Just as friends though" **_He said, taking his hands out of his pockets and put them up gesturing that there was no pressure. Even though Care and Matt were over they remained friends.

_**"Matt, I would love to, but, I already made plans. Im going to my Dad's barely used beach house, sorry" **_She said hoping Matt would understand. Oddly Care felt bad for turning Matt's offer down, yeah she liked a good party thrown by Duke, the beach house seemed nicer though.

_**"It's fine Care, I think it was a rumor anyway. Now you have fun in that big ole beach house" **_Matt said with a smile. Matt's smile was one of the best smiles she had ever seen.

_**"Okay, well I best be off before it gets dark. See you round Matty" **_She said before pulling out of the drive way and onto the road. She gave a quick wave before driving off and out of Mystic Falls. Matt's smile grew a tad bigger when Caroline called him 'Matty' and returned the wave before quickly getting his phone out and texting Tyler '_She totally believed me about Duke's 'Party' and she also spilled on where she was going. Her Dad's beach house, you know the one. Go get the girl" _as the message sent Matt started walking to The Grill for his shift.


	2. Ch 2: Is this a date now?

Tyler's phone buzzed on the edge of the counter, seconds later Tyler picked up his phone and read the text from Matt. _'The beach house, that's the perfect place'_ he thought _'nice, calm, peaceful, and no one in sight. Perfect!' _He smiled to himself finishing up the last few things for Care's surprise. Tyler liked Care because she was always there when he needed her most and he wanted to be there for Care in return, he just didn't know how. It was a good 8 hours drive to the beach house, and Care already had 30 minutes on him. It didn't matter because he wanted to set up in the dark. He packed up his things and drove off, if he was lucky Care might of stopped to do shopping which would put him ahead of her by only a few minutes or more. The minutes slowly turned into hours, as the day dragged on, Tyler needed to fuel up his car at the next fuel station. When he got there he fuelled up his car and bought lunch so he could pay it together so he didnt have to do 2 transactions. He ate his lunch in the small cafe area at the fuel station, when he was finished he hopped back in his car and drove straight through to the beach house. Surprisingly the road was quiet no traffic at all which was odd for this time of year, Tyler remembered coming out this time last year and it was bumper to bumper the whole way. Tyler didn't realize what the time was until it started to fall dark and he knew he was close to the beach house, he looked at his watch _'7 hours down and 1 to go'_ he thought. The last hour seemed to drag on; it finally became dark, which made it hard to see the numbers on the houses. Tyler had spotted Care's Dad's Beach house and parked on the opposite side of the road, the lights to the house were on. He got the picnic basket out of the boot of the car and headed down to the beach in front of the house. Setting up the picnic was easy, he collected some drift wood and made a small fire before sitting on the mat, while waiting for Caroline. Caroline was in the house about to order her dinner, but something caught her eye, someone had built a fire in her section of the beach. Furious Caroline stormed down the steps, down the beach until she reached the picnic, all anger vanished when her eyes met his.

**_"Tyler? What are you doing here and how did you know where i was? No one knew i was coming here." _**She said looking at the picnic he had prepared. Then her thoughts interrupted her _'Matt'_

**_"Hey Care, I need to tell you something and Matt told me" _**He replied smiling. He until this night never saw Caroline, she was beautiful, he loved her newly found soft curls in her hair. He gestured her to sit next to him, she did after a few seconds of hesitation.

**_"Should of known it was Matt" _**she smiled at him**_ "So what did you need to tell me" _**Care had no idea what he was going to say and she was nervous.

**_"First of I wanted to say Thank-you for always being there for me, secondly you look beautiful tonight" _**As the words came out of his mouth Care's cheeks went crimson, she didn't know Tyler thought she was beautiful. He was always a jerk to her until his first turn, she helped him through it and they had become close.

**_"Thanks Ty, I must say this pic-"_** before Care could say anymore Tyler cut her off.

**_"I'm not done yet so listen please?" _**Care nodded and let him continue **_"Ever since I triggered the curse you always been there for me. I know I have been a jerk, but I want to be there for you like you are for me. I understand if you dont want me to. Im here, always, for yo-" _**Tyler had a whole speech planned but before he could say anything more, Caroline leant in and kissed him stopping all words. He kissed her back, putting his hands up to cup her face in them. Caroline pulled back on their kiss, biting her bottom lip.

**_"I would like that, very much" _**She said quickly giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. They had become so close in such a short time Care couldnt help but fall for him, she didnt know if he liked her like she liked him, but judging by that kiss he did.

**_"Shall we eat? I bought food" _**He said with a smirk appearing on his face. Care giggled, she felt human again, after the transformation she didnt think she would get that feeling back.

**_"Sounds good, I'm starving! So what is this a date now?" _**she asked as she looked though the basket he bought, then she found them, he bought chocolate coated strawberries her favourite.

**_"Only if you want it to be. Do you?" _**Tyler was curious to see what Care's answer would be, she had to like him didnt she? otherwise she wouldn't of kissed him.

**_"Ty, do you want this to be a date? because I want it to be and don't say yes just because I did" _**Care said as she took a bite from one of the strawberries.

**_"Yes, it's not because you said it, I like you, I mean really like you" _**Tyler blurted out before he could stop himself. Care nearly choked on her strawberry _'He really likes me' _she smiled he felt the same way as she did.

**_"I really like you too" _**the crimson colour reappeared on her face. Tyler thought it was cute and rubbed his thumb along her cheek.

**_"Your cute when you blush" _**he said in reply. Care's face felt like it was on fire because she was blushing so hard. They ate and talked until it was midnight and the food was all gone. Stealing kisses during a silence, Care was pretty sure she had fallen hard for Tyler in those short hours. They put out the fire and packed up the picnic.

**_"Do you have a place to stay tonight Ty?" _**Care asked folding the blanket up.

**_"No, I will just sleep in my car, I have football practice tomorrow so I have an early start" _**Tyler said, like Matt Tyler was on the football team but he was the Captain of the team.

**_"Don't be silly you will stay in the house. Did they change practice to Saturday's now?" _**Care asked as she didnt hear about the practice schedule changing.

**_"No, it's still Sunday's. It's just Coach is away Sunday and we had to change days this week and only if its okay I stay in the house" _**Tyler was fine sleeping in his car he often did. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for him driving 8 hours then 2 hours of practice. They started walking up to the house, Tyler entangled his fingers with Care's, he was surprised she didnt pull away. She did the opposite and moved closer to him.

**_"It's fine, there is a spare room made up." _**She said as a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. They walked in silence up to the house, Care opened the door and lead them inside.

**_"I guess this is goodnight" _**Tyler said as he turned to face Care. Care nodded, she didnt want it to be.

**_"I guess so, Goodnight Tyler" _**Care said turning to head upstairs.


	3. Ch 3: A night to remember

Tyler grabbed Care's hand and pulled her back into a deep passionate kiss he could miss practice the next day it wasnt a big deal. Care kissed him with more passion than she had with her previous boyfriends, there was something about the way he made her feel. Tyler freed his lips form Care's and made his way down her neck pulling her closer to him.

_**"Lets take this upstairs" **_she whispered in his ear. They stopped their kissing just long enough to make it to the upstairs hallway. Caroline kissed Tyler more passionately pulling him towards the bedroom removing his jacket as he removed her top. He didn't stop there, while he was kissing his way down her neck, his hands found her buttons on her jeans and with one swift movement they were on the floor leaving Care in her underwear.

_**"Man, your beautiful" **_Tyler said as he helped Caroline lift his shirt over his head, a light crimson colour appeared on her cheeks. Care's back was pressed against the bedroom door with Tyler's body pressed against hers. Their lips met once again as his hands moved up to her face, hers moved down to undo his pants. She fumbled with his button, teasing him slightly.

_**"Care" **_he moaned _**"Stop teasing me" **_with that said Care ripped his pants off and chucked them across the hall leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

_**"You love it" **_She whispered opening the bedroom door and rejoining his lips pulling him into the dark room. She kept pulling him into the room until she fell backwards onto the bed, with Tyler ontop of her. Tyler started at her lips the moved his way down her neck to her chest, with one hand he moved it to the bra clasp at the back and undid it tossing it across the room. She arched her back so she was pressed against him, her hands made their way down to the top of his boxers tugging at them to come off. His boxers came off easily, and Care felt his member get hard while he was making his down her torso. He couldn't wait any longer he had to have her, he removed her panties in one swift motion and kissed his way back up her torso to meet her lips again. Once his lips met hers he put himself in her. Care let a small moan escape her lips as he thrust his hips going deeper into her, Tyler moved his hand up to cup her breast while his other hand moved to her back bringing her closer to him. Care was pushed to her limit but she wanted more, she flipped them over so she was now on top, they moved together both getting close to their max. Tyler thrust himself in her a few more time while she was kissing his neck. An instant later Care was back on the bottom with Tyler on top, she couldnt hold back any longer and neither could he, she moaned at his every touch. After they both rode out their orgasms, Tyler rolled onto his back.

_**"Wow" **_They said at the same time out of breath. Both Caroline and Tyler layed there in silence, trying to catch their breath. Tyler pulled the sheet up so it covered them both, Care moved so her head was on his chest.

_**"That was amazing. You were amazing" **_He said kissing Care's forehead before slowly falling asleep, Care didnt say anything, she just smiled and fell a sleep shortly after.


	4. Ch 4: Be Careful

When morning came the other side of the bed was cold, had Tyler really been there or was it a dream? As Care went to get out of bed she realized she was still naked so she wrapped the sheet around herself and walked downstairs.

_**"Tyler?" **_she called when she made her way to the kitchen. She had never smelt a breakfast so beautiful before, the guy making it wasn't bad either. Caroline leaned in the doorway with the sheet still around her, watching Tyler.

_**"Good morning Beautiful, I made you breakfast." **_He said looking up at her smiling. _'Even wrapped in the sheet she is still the most beautiful thing ever' _he thought as he went back to cooking. Care smiled and walked over to where he was standing and kissed his cheek.

_**"Good morning, it smells delightful" **_she whispered. Tyler leant in and kissed her lips softly, Care deepened the kiss, pressing her body to his and putting her arms around his neck.__Tyler kissed along her jaw line, down her neck and along her collarbone then back up so he stopped just below her ear.

_**"Care..Go have a shower and freshen up your Dad will be here in 30 minutes. Don't worry, I picked up all the items of clothing that was thrown everywhere" **_he whispered nibbling at her ear.

_**"Come with me then" **_she replied with a smirk. Tyler didnt refuse the offer, Care held up her sheet as she took Tyler's hand and raced up to the shower. They both showered together, kissing as much as possible before time ran out. Care dressed in a paisley coloured sun dress and lightly curled her hair, Tyler dressed in his jeans and a polo shirt. They ate breakfast holding hands and kissing in between mouthfuls.

_**"So does this mean we are a couple now? or just friends with benefits?" **_just as Care spoke there was a knock at the door.

_**"Caroline Forbes, will you be my girlfriend?" **_He said standing up pulling Care up with him. The knocking at the door grew impatient.

_**"Coming!" **_Care yelled before adding _**"I would love to" **_she smiled, kissing him quickly before going to open the door. Tyler started picking up the plates and things from breakfast before washing them up. Care opened the door, it wasn't her dad, it was a masked figure. Before Care could yell for help the masked man quickly grabbed her and vervained her. He picked up a passed out Caroline and carried her to his car, put her in and drove off.

_**"Care?" **_He shouted from the kitchen, no reply, Tyler walked to to the door to find Care gone. He looked to the ground in thought, he saw a piece of paper so he picked it up it read _'I fancy you -Klaus' _puzzled he studied the note closing the front door behind him. _'Klaus..'_ he thought _'Klaus took Caroline!' _before it registered to his brain he already had Bonnie on the phone.

_**"Hello..." **_Bonnie answered, she knew something was wrong.

_**"Bonnie, it's me Tyler, Caroline has been kidnapped by Klaus. I know this because he dropped a note that was meant for her, it reads 'I fancy you -Klaus'" **_Tyler spoke quickly, he hoped Bonnie kept up. Tyler was worried, what if he never saw Care again, what if Klaus killed her, he started pacing.

_**"Tyler calm down, I'm a witch remember? Look I can do a tracking spell to locate where she is if you'd like." **_Bonnie replied she was barely whispering.

_**"I can't calm down. I know you're a witch thats why I called, and can you do the spell?" **_Tyler asked still pacing, he would do what ever it took to get Care back.

_**"Yes, I can do the spell" **_Bonnie got out her grimoire, she flipped to the page of the tracking spell. She started chanting the spell it took a few minutes for her to track Care's location. _**"Tyler you still there?" **_she asked.

_**"Yeah I'm still here. Did you find her?" **_Tyler prayed Bonnie found Caroline.

_**"I did find her, she is in the basement at the primary school just down the street. and Tyler" **_Bonnie was worried about Tyler so she did a quick protection spell on him, she knew Care had a thing for Tyler, it was obvious.

_**"Okay got it and what is it Bon?" **_he said getting some things together.

_**"Be careful" **_thats all she said before hanging up. When Bonnie hung up, Tyler made his way to the primary school, he hoped Caroline was still alright. Tyler snuck into the basement and there he saw Care tied to a chair still passed out with a vervain gag on. He ran over to her and started untying her, the whole school was abandoned and Klaus was no where to be seen. Caroline slowly started to wake up, she went into panic mode as she couldn't see Tyler's face and the vervain was burning her lungs.

_**"Care, shh it's okay it's me Tyler" **_he said untying the gag tossing it across the room. Care relaxed a little before letting him pick her up and carrying her back to the beach house. When Tyler got her safely into the house he laid her down on the sofa and went to the kitchen. Tyler grabbed a blood bag from the fridge and poured it into a cup, he walked back to the sofa an handed the glass to her.__

_**"Here drink this, you will feel better once you do" **_He watched her take the glass and sip at the blood before adding _**"Are you okay, Care?"**_ Care swallowed the last mouthful of blood and sat the cup on the table.

_**"No, it was terrifying, he kept asking if I knew who the Doppelganger was and when I said I didnt know.. He put more vervain on me" **_she responded to his question barley whispering before adding _**"Take me home, please?" **_Tyler nodded, he didn't need to be told twice, he packed Care's things up and put them into his car, before going to get Care, who was now sitting up after regaining some of her strength.

_**"You ready?" **_ he asked helping Caroline to her feet and giving her the note Klaus dropped _**"I think the guy who took you is Klaus, do you know him?" **_Tyler added.

_**"Im ready" **_Care said reading the note _'I fancy you -Klaus' _how could he fancy Care she had never met him in her life, _**"It must of been for the other girl who stays here, she looks alot like me and knows alot about doppelgangers, he must of thought I was her"**_ she added taking Tyler's hand and walking with him to the car, locking the beach house door behind her. She wanted to go home and forget what happened, the only good thing about her trip is she finally got to be with Tyler.

_**"Tyler?" **_Care said as they reached the passenger side door, he opened the door for her.

_**"What is it, Care?" **_He said grabbing her waist holding her close protectively.

_**"Thank-you for rescuing me" **_she replied smiling slightly. Tyler pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead.

_**"I will always rescue you" **_he said, his hands were cupping her face and he leant down until his lips were pressed against hers. Care was the first to pull back, her lungs still hurt from the vervain. Care got into the car leaving hers behind she would get it next time, once she was safely in Tyler shut the door behind her and got in the drivers side, starting the car and driving off. As they left town and hit the freeway their hands found eachothers and thats how they stayed all of the trip, Care dosed off to a land of pieceful dreams. Night began to fall and they still had a few hours to go before they were in Mystic Falls, Tyler spotted a little cafe on the side of the road. He pulled the car over and into a park out front, switching the car off.

_**"Care" **_He whispered gently shaking her _**"Wake up sleeping beauty" **_he chuckled quietly placing kisses down her neck.

_**"Mmmm.. where are we?" **_she said with her eyes closed. Tyler kept kissing her neck and replied _**"A little cafe 3 hours outside of Mystic falls, and I didnt want you asleep while I went to get us something to eat" **_Care nodded. Tyler got out and went into the cafe and ordered something hot for them. Care sat in the car, watching him, he was her night in shining armour. Seconds later Tyler rejoined her in the car with 2 coffees and a container of hot chips.

_**"I didn't know what you wanted so I just got chips" **_He grinned, which made her giggle. Tyler handed her the chips, started his car and got back on the road. They ate the chips and drank their coffee, Tyler's hand found Caroline's, as her head rested on his shoulder. Before they knew it they were back in Mystic Falls.

_**"Will you stay with me tonight?" **_Care asked as she didnt feel like being alone. Tyler nodded. They drove to Care's place and Tyler parked outside her house _**"Don't worry, my mum is at the station she sleeps there the weekends she works" **_Care added, Tyler relaxed, switching his car off and taking the keys out.


	5. Ch 5: Will you stay with me tonight?

Both Care and Tyler got out of the car, Tyler got Care's bags leaving his behind, they walked up to the house. Care unlocked the door, walking in with Tyler close behind, he sat her bags down in the living room.

_**"Sorry you missed practice today, I have it tomorrow" **_Care said as she locked the door behind her, she made her way to the couch and sat down.

_**"Don't be, you needed to be rescued and I would miss practice if you needed my help. Like I said last night, I'm Here, Always." **_He said sitting beside her, he meant every word he said. Care put her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her, kissing the top of her head, she smiled.

_**"Thank-you, Ty." **_she said as she nodded off to sleep. Care didn't here what Tyler had said, but she knew he was there protecting her. Her dreams were all over the place, she kept dreaming of the strange masked man named Klaus, he was torturing her, he was wearing gloves so he was obviously a vampire, he was just about to stake her when she woke herself up screaming.

_**"Care? It's okay it was just a bad dream, I'm here" **_Tyler said pulling her into his arms holding her. The sound of his voice calmed her, in his arms Care felt safer, she was to scared to go back to sleep.

_**"He... He was about to stake me.." **_she murmured, she had started shaking, even in Tyler's arms she was still scared.

_**"He won't hurt you, not with me around and baby it was just a dream" **_he said softly, _'what did he actually do to her in that basement' _Tyler wondered _'what ever it was wasn't good' _he thought. Care nodded, Tyler sat there with a frightened Care in his arms, it took awhile but she managed to fall asleep, this time with no dreams. The sun started to rise and Tyler didn't get a wink of sleep, so he shut his eyes until Care woke up. It was 7am before Care woke up, so Tyler got a little more than an hr of sleep. Care just layed in his arms not wanting to wake him, Tyler was already awake when Care moved slightly to get comfortable.

_**"Morning" **_Care said with a smile, her smile grew small when she saw how tired Tyler looked _**"How much sleep did you get? I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused last night" **_Care felt bad for keeping Tyler up all night.

_**"I didn't sleep much, I was to worried about you. It was no trouble at all." **_He said yawning. Care's phone buzzed on the table, it was probably Bonnie or Elena asking for a ride to Cheerleading practice. Care picked up her phone and the caller ID said 'Elena'.

_**"Hey Elena, what's up?" **_Care said sitting up, Elena was just getting back from Stefan's when she rang Care.

_**"Hey Care, I'm just getting home, and I wanted to know if you wanted to meet me for breakfast at the Grill?" **_Elena chimed through the phone _'someone's in a happy mood'_ Care thought.

_**"Yeah sure, that sounds good. I'll meet you there soon." **_Care said hanging up. Care got up and walked upstairs. Tyler relaxed on the couch, waiting for Care to come back downstairs. Caroline showered, got dressed, brushed her teeth and brushed her hair, before walking down stairs.

_**"How do I look? Not to formal for eating breakfast with Elena at the Grill?" **_she asked Tyler as she walked into the lounge room, doing a little twirl for him.

_**"Beautiful as always" **_was his reply, then he added _**"I wish you were having breakfast with me instead, but the outfit is perfect" **_he said standing up, giving Care a hug. Care gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed for the door.

_**"You can go home if you'd like, I will talk to you later, I have Cheer practice this afternoon to. See you later, Ty." **_ Care said as she was walking out the door with her Cheer bag.

_**"Okay, I will see you later" **_he replied with a wave, smiling he got his phone and wallet and went back to his place.


	6. Ch 6: Breakfast with Elena

**Dedicated to my best friend and fellow author Elena UntaimedAngel Gilbert**

* * *

Elena was already waiting at the Grill when Caroline walked in. Caroline spotted Elena and walked over to her.

_**"Hey Elly"**_ Care said as Elena stood up to hug Care, the girls hugged each other quickly and sat down.

_**"Hey Care, how are you?"**_ Elena asked after she and Care ordered their breakfast.

_**"I'm good, Tyler and I got together, I got kidnapped, and today we have Cheer practice you?"**_ Care said quickly hoping El missed the first part of that sentence.

_**"I'm Great! Who kidnapped you? Hooray the guys practice was yesterday and hold it."**_ Elena babbled on replaying what Care said in her head.

_**"What is it El?"**_ Care asked trying to look innocent which was hard around her best friend.

_**"You got together with Tyler? When? Who else knows?"**_ Elena practically shouted in the grill, making Care go beetroot red when everyone looked at her.

_**"Elena!"**_ Care said in a hushed tone _**"Yes, he and I are an item now. When, Friday night when I went to the beach house and you're the only one who knows unless Tyler told Matt"**_ she said quietly. Elena was just about to open her mouth to say something but the waitress came over with their breakfast, placing it on the table and walked away again.

_**"Did you do it?"**_ Elena asked, as she took a bite of her breakfast. Care nearly choked on her mouthful.

_**"Do what?"**_ Care said knowing exactly what El meant, this was not the place to be talking about her sex life.

_**"Care, don't play dumb. You know exactly what I'm talking about"**_ Elena said a little louder than she should of said it. Care shook her head and gave a little laugh, she was going to talk about her sex life with her best friend, at the Grill.

_**"Yes, we did it. You happy?"**_ Care said playing with her food. Elena squealed, Care looked at Elena mentally saying _'Not the time and place for squealing!'_

_**"OMG! Tell me everything! How was it?"**_ Elena enjoyed her and Caroline's conversations they always got a good giggle out of them.

_**"It was amazing. It was the best night of my life."**_ Care wasn't embarrassed anymore. That night with Tyler was Care's favourite night, she got the guy she had a crush on since the day he first turned.

_**"N'aww, I'm so happy for you Care!"**_ Elena was truly happy for Care, it had been ages since she had saw her best friend happy because of a guy.

_**"So tell me El, who's place were you just getting home from when you rang this morning?"**_ Care knew it was Stefan's but she acted like she didn't know. Elena's cheeks went red when Care asked.

_**"I..Umm... Was at Stefan's, and yes we did."**_ Elena said finishing her breakfast and answering Care's question before Caroline could ask it. Caroline was already finished when the waitress came over to get their plates, giving them the bill.

_**"On a scale from 1 to 10, 10 being the greatest, how was it?"**_ Care said as she took care of the bill. Elena handed Care some money but Care shook her head and declined it, "my shout" she added.

_**"Definitely a 10, Stefan is so gentle. He makes me feel incredible." **_Elena beamed, the girls picked up their cheer bags and headed out of the grill heading to practice.


	7. Ch 7: Thats why I have to choose him

Caroline and Elena waked to the school's gym for practice. It was a good 15 minute walk from the grill which gave them time to talk.

_**"Care, who kidnapped you?"**_ Elena asked worried about her best friends' safety. Care gulped.

_**"I didn't see his face, but his name was Klaus and he tortured me"**_ tears stung at Care's eyes threatening to spill over, _**"he kept asking me if I knew who the doppelganger was"**_ she added. Care didn't want to talk about it anymore, but Elena asked more questions.

_**"Did you tell him? What does he want with the doppelganger? Care..." **_Care's tears had spilled over she wiped them away and answered El's questions.

_**"Of course I didn't tell him, how could I rat my best friend out to a guy that I don't know. Tyler doesn't even know. As for what he wants I dont have a clue."**_ Elena stopped Care from walking and pulled her into a hug, letting Care cry. The girls stood there for a while, not moving, Elena comforting Care.

_**"Maybe it's not me he wants, he wants Katherine."**_ Care nodded knowing that could be true, _**"Come on, lets go to practice"**_ Elena added. The girls walked to the gym, the rest of the cheer group was already there and there was another body a familiar looking one _"Klaus"_ Care thought.

_**"Ahh ladies, I'm glad you could join us."**_ His British accent sending chills down their spine _**"And Caroline, you lied to me, you do know the doppelganger. It's been a long time Katerina"**_ he said with a smirk appearing on his lips. Elena was about to speak before Caroline cut her off.

_**"First, how do you know me? Second, what do you want with Katerina and third, how the hell did you find us?"**_ Care was still pissed at him for torturing her, then suddenly a girl from the squad yelled out _**"That's Elena Gilbert"**_ Elena was now paralysed with fear. Klaus took a step into the light, Care saw him for the first time properly, instantly he was in front of Caroline uncompelling her.

_**"We met last summer at your Daddy's beach house, we were deeply in love you will remember now. Katerina was my first love and I want to see if i can get that back or you back which ever comes first and I followed you and your werewolf home last night."**_ Caroline remembered, her and Klaus were deeply inlove, but now she was madly in love with Tyler she just hadn't said it yet _'How on earth can I be still deeply in love with Klaus? Tyler isn't going to like this'_ Care thought as her lips were inches from Klaus's, then something pulled her back into reality.

_**"I'm not Katerina. I'm pretty sure she changed her name to Katherine and is far away from here."**_ Elena's voice was on the verge of being bitchy, she couldn't let Care kiss him, that wouldn't be right. Since Klaus couldn't compel anyone, they were all on vervain and he wanted Care to choose on her own free will, he made a proposition.

_**"Caroline, be a dear and call your werewolf here, you need to make a choice, or Elena dies along with everyone else on the squard."**_ Klaus put Elena in a headlock ready to snap her neck. Caroline got her phone out and dialed Tyler's number, it was still ringing when Klaus added _**"Becareful on who you choose it could mean certain death"**_ when the last word was said Tyler answered.

_**"Babe, it's Care. I need you to come to the gym"**_ Care's voice became uneven, how could she choose. _**"come alone.."**_ she added before hanging up before he could ask questions. Her feelings were all jumbled up and this choice would destroy her either way. In a matter of minutes Tyler was by her side, suddenly she felt like she was in the season finale of The Bachelorette.

_**"The clock is ticking Sweetheart"**_ Klaus's accent was killing her. Tyler looked at Care puzzled; she got tears in her eyes again.

_**"Care.. what's going on?"**_ Tyler ignored the fact Klaus was there. He was more worried about Care.

_**"I.. I have to choose.. but before I do, I want to say something"**_ She kissed him passionately on the lips before whispering in his ear _**"I love you, remember that."**_ she was crying now but she was still whispering _**"It's why I have to choose him, it's complicated and one day I hope you understand, just remember, I love you, always have, always will. Goodbye Ty"**_ She kissed his cheek longingly and the next instant she was gone. Tyler dropped to his knees in shock, he had no time to process what had happened _'I love you, always have, always will'_ replayed over and over in his head. Elena dismissed the group and went over to Tyler, whose heart was in pieces.

_**"Elena, what just happened?"**_ Tyler's voice was shaky, he was sobbing, Elena had no idea what was going through Care's head.

_**"I think, she just saved everyone in this gym. Including you.. Whatever you do, do not give up on her! She will come back to you." **_Elena's words made sense, he just didn't want to wait he wanted Care to come back to him now. They stayed sitting on the gym floor until they couldn't stay any longer. Tyler went to the old Lockwood cellar, and Elena went to Stefan's, she had a plan just didn't know if it would work.

The question remained. Would Caroline ditch Klaus and go back to Tyler?


	8. Ch 8: Because, I love you

1 year and 10 months later.  
The invitation _read 'With great pleasure I'm proud to say you are invited to the wedding of Caroline Forbes and Niklaus Mikaelson. The wedding will be held this Saturday at 12pm at the Mystic Falls grill.'_ Tyler was fuming _'How dare she marry him'_ he thought. He had to stop it, he could now because Bonnie immortalised him with a spell, he didn't know how though. Naturally Elena was Care's maid of honor, Tyler hadn't spoken to Caroline since that day in the gym where she told him she loved him. So Tyler decided to go to pay Elena a little visit knowing Care won't be there until friday, Elena had been filling him in on all things Caroline. Tyler made his way to Elena's thinking of different scenarios of how he could stop the wedding. Obviously Tyler never gave up on the thought of his Care coming back to him, he knocked on Elena's door, seconds later she opened the door and invited him in.

_**"I have to stop this Elena. I can't keep going through you to see how she is, I have tried calling but her but it keeps being rejected."**_ Tyler paced back and forth in Elena's hall way. Elena sighed, she knew Klaus had Care's phone 24/7 and only let Care answer if it wasn't Tyler.

_**"You need to tell her how you feel, Tyler. Come by 30 minutes before the wedding she will be here, you know what they say about it being bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, Klaus won't be here."**_ Elena's hand took hold of Tyler's while adding _**"Care keeps asking about you when she talks to me, she's heartbroken Tyler. What she did to you was the hardest thing she has ever done."**_ Tyler's heart shattered more, he knew what he had to do. He left Elena's and waited until it was time.  
Saturday morning came fast, faster than it should of, Care was getting her make up put on by Elena while her hair was in curlers. Elena was already ready she just had to put on her dress _'Tyler hurry up!'_ Elena thought as she applied the last bit of eyeliner on Care, Care was stunning. Elena helped her best friend into her dress and did up the buttons in the back, then Elena quickly put on her dress and took Care's curlers out placing the pale blue vail, something blue, on the top of her head. Care's shoes were her mothers, something borrowed, her earrings were her great great grandmothers, something old, she just needed something new. Elena went down stairs and opened the door, Tyler was waiting he had a small box in his hand.

_**"She's upstairs"**_ Elena whispered, Tyler just nodded and headed up to where Care was, he knocked on the door.

_**"Come in"**_ Care said looking in the full length mirror, Tyler opened the door and stepped in shutting it behind him, seeing Care in her wedding dress took his breath away.

_**"Hey Care, we need to talk and I wanted to give you this"**_ Care froze as he spoke, she didn't realize how much she broke her own heart by telling him goodbye, she turned around slowly. He was holding a little box out handing it to her, she took it from him slowly and opened it, letting a gasp out of her lips. It was a charm bracelet, it had a little wolf, a house representing the beach house and fangs for a vampire, that was her something new. Care pulled Tyler into the biggest hug holding back tears, he hugged her as tight as he could, he had missed her so much.

_**"Ty, thank you for the bracelet it's beautiful."**_ Care pulled back, giving him a small smile.

_**"You look beautiful, Care, but you can't marry Klaus."**_ Tyler could see the sadness in her eyes and the braking in her heart, Care shook her head choking back tears.

_**"I have to marry him Ty. I'm sorry I broke your heart and I'm sorry for re-breaking it again, I really am Ty.."**_ Care knew in her heart it was wrong marrying Klaus but she didn't want Tyler to die.

_**"You don't have to marry him Care! You know why?"**_ Tyler had to get her to change her mind but it wasn't going as planned.

_**"And why's that Tyler?"**_ this time when she spoke tears rolled down her cheeks, Tyler's hands were up to Care's cheeks wiping the tears away.

_**"Because, I love you."**_ That's all he said, he kissed her on the forehead, when Elena walked in Tyler's hands fell from Care's face.

_**"It's time for you to go Tyler, sorry"**_ he nodded and left leaving Care and Elena behind, didn't want to go to the wedding so he went to the gym and sat there. Care's heart shattered, with doing so she fell to her knees unable to breath.

_**"Care, you don't have to do this, isn't it obvious that you and Ty are meant to be together?"**_ Elena helped Care up, embracing her in a hug not wanting her to go through with the wedding.

_**"I know, I wish I could be with Tyler but I can't"**_ Care's words confused Elena, then Care added _**"Klaus didn't even propose he just said one day we are getting married and if you refuse Tyler dies. I can't let that happen."**_ Care fixed up her makeup and looked in the mirror one last time. Elena was shocked, she had to get Tyler to crash the wedding, he and Care needed to run away and never look back, even if it meant losing her best friend.

_**"I have a plan"**_ was all Elena said as her and Care made their way to the grill. Elena texted Tyler telling him the plan and what Care said about wishing her and Tyler could be together. Tyler waited outside the grill until he got the text from Elena saying _'Now!'_ Tyler burst through the door just as the priest said _'Or forever hold your peace'  
_

_**"NO!"**_ Tyler shouted, everyone looked at him, he started to walk down the isle _**"Care, I love you, I have loved you ever since our first day in kindy together. So please, I'm begging you, don't marry him."**_ Everyone in the room 'Awed', _'Great plan Elena, now I am left with the choice and it may cost me everything'_ Care thought.

Once again Care was left with a choice.


	9. Ch 9: The Final Choice

Care still standing on the alter next to Klaus, looked at Tyler. He had just exposed his deepest confession, his love for that one girl named Caroline. Care had no idea what to say or what to do. Her heart was telling her to run down to Tyler and kiss him with all the passion she had, her head on the other hand was telling her to marry Klaus and keep Tyler safe. A constant battle. _'My heart aches for Tyler, it's hard to breath when I'm with him, so I choose Tyler'_ is what Care really wanted to say.

_**"I'm going to have to post pone, I have some thinking to do, excuse me."**_ Care said grabbing Elena's arm and pulling her out the back of the grill_**. "Your place, Now!"**_ Care added as they got in the car. When the girl pulled up at Elena's, Care got out and ran into the house, Elena was right behind her.

_**"Care, you know who you have to choose right?"**_ Elena said as Care grabbed a pen and paper, in response to Elena's question Care just nodded.  
_'I have to leave with Tyler tonight. He just poured his heart out in front of Klaus.'_ Care quickly wrote, showing Elena adding _'Ring Tyler telling him I choose Klaus, then text him to meet you at the little cafe 3 hours from here he knows the one'_ Care raced upstairs, grabbing her wallet and important things she needs, putting a jacket over her dress. When Care came back Elena wrote _'You made the right choice, how are you going to get away though?'_ Care sighed she didn't think of that, Care looked out Elena's window and saw her garage.

_**"I choose Klaus, Elena! It's Always been him."**_ Care said when she saw Klaus looking at her through the window before writing _'The Garage, its connected to the house I will sneak in and hide in your car and you say 'you have to be somewhere and leave and say I'm in the house and don't want to see anyone' Klaus will stay at the door trying to get in'_ Care's heart raced.

_**"But Tyler, has loved you since he first met you!"**_ Elena shouted knowing Care choose Tyler, Elena Rang Tyler to tell him the bad news.

_**"I know, but it doesn't mean anything"**_ Care said knowing that it would please Klaus, Tyler answered and Elena told him that Care choose Klaus and that he should move on, Care could hear Tyler though the phone, he was upset, so Elena hung up on him. _'Get your ass to the Cafe 3 hours from here, meet me there! leave now, I will leave after dark.'_ Elena sent the text to Tyler and nodded to Care that it had been sent. Care took off her shoes and sat on the couch, Klaus constantly knocked trying to get in, Elena just shouted _**"Go away, She needs Time" **_This went on till night fall, Care had managed to sneak out to the garage and hop in the car without anyone knowing, she pulled a blanket over herself leaving her shoes and veil behind, she was wearing her bracelet from Tyler.

_**"Klaus, I'm not inviting you in, I'm sorry but Care wants to be left alone. Now if you excuse me I have to go get the wedding present, I bought for you guys. You never know Care might open the door for you pair to talk."**_ Elena said as she got in her car, she reversed it and drove off, leaving Klaus still trying to break down the door. Tyler was waiting at the cafe, he had been waiting for hours, it was 3 hours after dark and Tyler started to wonder what was going on. Elena pulled up Care got out and hugged her best friend.

_**"Thank-you, I will text you."**_ Care whispered, Care ran into the cafe watching Elena drive away, she was still in her wedding dress, she saw Tyler, who didn't see her. He was still wearing his tux. Care ran through the cafe to him, and kissed him.

_**"We have to go now!"**_ She said breaking their kiss _**"no time for talking just do it."**_ Care added. They made their way to his car and hopped in, Tyler drove off, naturally his hand found Care's.

_**"Care? Is it really you? I'm not dreaming am I? Elena said you choose Klaus, I was waiting for her but you showed up"**_ Tyler said letting a single tear escape, Care nodded wiping his tear, Tyler's eyes never left the road.

_**"It's me Ty, I promise. I had to tell Elena I choose Klaus because he was right outside her house. Elena dropped me off, she's gotten to be a good liar."**_ Care said rubbing his cheek with her thumb, she added _**"Did you really mean what you said when you were in the Grill, about loving me since our first day of Kindy?"**_ Care had moved over as far as she could to get closer to Tyler, resting her head on his shoulder.

_**"I meant every word of it, and Care?"**_ Tyler meant every word he said to Care, he loved her and hopefully she loved him back. Care looked at him not speaking jut admiring, _**"I love you"**_ he said with a smile growing on his face, Care giggled, kissing his cheek.

_**"Not as much as, I love you."**_ Care whispered, they were 6 hours outside of Mystic Falls, Tyler kept driving he didn't know how far they had to go. Back at Mystic Falls Elena arrived back at her place, Klaus was still there _'Thank god'_ she thought, Care and Ty had got away. Elena called Stefan to stay with her the night just in case Klaus didn't leave. Caroline and Tyler made it 12 hours out of Mystic Falls before they stopped; Care slowly woke up when Tyler pulled up in the car park to get clothes for Care.

_**"Hey baby"**_ Tyler said giving Care a kiss on the forehead. They could pass as newlyweds, he was in a tux, she was in a wedding dress, Tyler got out and walked around to open Care's door. Care smiled, she stepped out of his car and entwined her fingers with his.

_**"Where are we?"**_ Care asked as they walked into the shop. Tyler had no idea where they were.

_**"Ahh good question, all I know is we are roughly 12 hours away from Mystic Falls."**_ Tyler said as they walked through the shop, people were looking at them strangely but Care and Ty kept walking to look for clothes.

_**"We will be forever on the run you know, Klaus will kill you because I choose you in the end."**_ Tyler stopped Care in the middle of the shop and got her to look at him.

_**"Care, it doesn't worry me, as long as we are together, I'm happy. I'm so in love with you right now for choosing me"**_ Tyler smiled, he couldn't be happier, he leant down and kissed her lips softly, then kissed along her jaw line to her ear and whispered _**"I love you so much, Caroline Carlie Forbes" **_a giggle escaped Care's lips, she didn't realize Tyler knew her middle name. They found one set of clothes each and went to the checkouts. Care took her wallet our and Tyler took it from her.

_**"Hey! That's my wallet Mr!"**_ Care said trying to get her wallet back off Ty.

_**"Nope, I'm paying, let me take care of you"**_ Tyler said kissing her cheek, Care just rolled her eyes, mouthing _'bite me'_ Tyler chuckled.

_**"Congrats on getting married you guys, you're lucky to have each other"**_ the girl from behind the counter said as she scanned the items, Care decided to play along just for fun.

_**"Thank you dear! We are expecting our first child in 6 months time, and I'm glad I met him"**_ Care smiled at the look on Tyler's face, it was priceless. Tyler paid for the clothes, grinning; Care obviously thought she was funny.

_**"You see my wife suffers from insanity, nothing major though"**_ he said to the check out girl before walking out with Care, they hopped back in the car and drove to the closest motel. They got out and went into the room, Care sat on the bed, Ty sat next to her.

_**"We have to keep driving tomorrow or should I say later today"**_ Care said as it was 8am already. Tyler kept quiet thinking he couldn't keep driving and he wasn't letting Care drive.

_**"Babe, we are 12 hours away, let's just rest and carry on driving tomorrow. We will keep going just not now, we need rest, if you can't sleep I know of ways to make you sleep"**_ he said with a wink, Care knew exactly what he was thinking.

_**"Fine, we will rest, but first can you undo me?"**_ she asked turning around so her back was towards Tyler showing all the buttons. Tyler nodded; he undid the first few then started kissing down Care's neck and across her shoulder. _**"Don't stop."**_ she murmured, he didn't plan on it either.


	10. Ch 10: Im living my own happilyeverafter

In the morning Care and Tyler boarded a plane, before the plane took off Care sent a text to Elena _'Hey Elly, Can't tell you much right now but Ty and I are okay and we love you!'_ once it was sent Care switched off her phone.

_**"Babe.. What's your opinion on us getting married?"**_ Tyler asked getting the ring out of his pocket.

_**"I know we haven't been officially together long, but I would be the luckiest girl alive if I married you. Where's this coming from anyway?"**_ she asked turning to face him, she saw the ring in his hand, he smiled that charming smile of his.

_**"Care, we haven't been officially together for a week yet, but it doesn't matter, all that matters is that I have been in love with you since day one. I know, I was a jerk to you all through high school, I'm sorry. It was because I didn't know how you felt about me and I was scared"**_ Tyler stood up pulling Care up with him, he stepped into the walk way, everyone watching him. _**"I know, that there will be rough patches and things may not go as planned, but I will always love you, forever. So, Caroline Carlie Forbes, Will you marry me?"**_ He popped the question getting down on one knee holding the ring out, Care looked at him shocked, a little stunned even, the ring was gorgeous, Care heard an old lady shout out _**"Just say yes, already, be happy and live a fairytale."**_ That made Care smile; she had tears in her eyes from Tyler's little speech.

_**"Yes, yes, a million times yes"**_ she nodded, Tyler put the ring on her finger, stood up and kissed her, she kissed him back then there was the pilot's voice over the PA _'Please take a seat, do up your seat belts and get ready for takeoff.'_ They did as they were told and sat down their fingers intertwined with each others, the plane took off and they were on their way to England.

_**"I can't wait to make you Mrs Lockwood. Although we have to change our names when we get to England, you will forever be Mrs Caroline Lockwood."**_ A grin appeared on her lips when he whispered in her ear. Care got up from her seat and sat on his lap, his arms wrapped around her, their noses touching _**"I love you"**_ Tyler whispered.

_**"I love you"**_ she whispered pressing her lips to his. Care stayed on his lap until the plane had landed, they got off the plane and headed to the court house to change their names, Caroline changed her name to _'Carlie Thomas'_ and Tyler changed his name to _'Josh Sommers'_. Care sent a letter to Elena it read:  
_'Dear Elena,  
I can't thank you enough, We can talk more when you and Stefan come to visit us, here are the plane tickets, come as soon as you get this.  
love your cousins  
Carlie and Josh'_  
It had been exactly one week since Care and Ty had changed their name, there was a knock at the door, Care opened it, Elena and Stefan were standing in the door way.

_**"Come in"**_ Care said, Stefan and Elena walked into Care and Tyler's 2 bedroom apartment. It was perfect. Care hugged Stefan and Elena both. _**"I have an announcement, Ty-Josh and I are engaged and we waited for you pair to get here before we got married, soon I know but life is short and why waste it"**_ Care smiled even though both her and Tyler are immortal.

_**"Congrats Car-arlie, and I have a confession to make"**_ Elena smiled and looked up at Stefan who gave her a nod _**"We are also engaged and I'm a vampire now, what happened with you and Ty got me thinking and I made the choice to turn. Also we are moving here, Stefan and I will run with you guys"**_ Care pulled Elena into a hug, Tyler walked through the door announcing that the church was ready for them. The guys went first, Elena and Care would follow, Care got into a simple plain white dress and went to the church. The ceremony went quickly they both said _'I Do'._

_**"I know pronounce you husband and wife"**_ Said the priest Tyler leant in and whispered _**"I love you Mrs Lockwood"**_ before kissing her. Stefan and Elena clapped; Stefan kissed Elena on the forehead. Tyler, Caroline, Elena and Stefan all went back to the apartment.

_**"Congrats Mr and Mrs Sommers"**_ Stefan said as they walked through the door he was really saying _'Mr and Mrs Lockwood'_ they celebrated with wine and chips, they needed no one but their friends. Care and Tyler said goodnight to Elena and Stefan who made their way to the guest room leaving Care and Tyler alone on the couch.

_**"I'm sorry I couldn't give you your fairytale wedding or your happily ever after"**_ he said to Care, she just shook her head, he was giving her everything she wanted.

_**"Don't be. I'm living my own happily ever after, with you."**_ Care said, it was true she was living her own happily ever after, it may not be a fairy tale one but it was her own. There was no denying her love for him and vice versa, as the years past Caroline and Tyler adopted 2 girls and named them Annie and Samantha, Sam for short, on paper their last name was Sommers, but in reality it was Lockwood. Stefan and Elena also adopted. Their kids played together, never staying in one place for long. When Tyler and Care's daughters turned 16 they asked if they could be turned on their 17th birthday.

_**"This life is not one I want for you girls, forever on the run moving constantly, and being on age forever has it's downside so no, I'm sorry"**_ was all Care said, it's what Elena said too, every 100 years Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Tyler would move countries. They watched their children have normal lives, well as normal as one would have with immortal parents. They adopted kids in need, and they would always manage to find time for themselves. In the end Care got her happily ever after, she was with Tyler and she had her best friend with her the whole way.

* * *

**This is the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it as much as i liked writting it :) review if you think it was good or bad let me know.**


End file.
